B cell surface markers have been generally suggested as targets for the treatment of B cell disorders or diseases, autoimmune disease, and transplantation rejection. Examples of B cell surface markers include CD10, CD19, CD20, CD21, CD22, CD23, CD24, CD37, CD53, CD72, CD74, CD75, CD77, CD79a, CD79b, CD80, CD81, CD82, CD83, CD84, CD85, and CD86 leukocyte surface markers. Antibodies that specifically bind these markers have been developed, and some have been tested for the treatment of diseases and disorders.
For example, chimeric or radiolabeled monoclonal antibody (mAb)-based therapies directed against the CD20 cell surface molecule specific for mature B cells and their malignant counterparts have been shown to be an effective in vivo treatment for non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (Tedder et al., Immunol. Today, 15:450-454 (1994); Press et al., Hematology, 221-240 (2001); Kaminski et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 329:459-465 (1993); Weiner, Semin. Oncol., 26:43-51 (1999); Onrust et al., Drugs, 58:79-88 (1999); McLaughlin et al., Oncology, 12:1763-1769 (1998); Reff et al., Blood, 83:435-445 (1994); Maloney et al., Blood, 90:2188-2195 (1997); Maloney et al., J. Clin. Oncol., 15:3266-3274 (1997); Anderson et al., Biochem. Soc. Transac., 25:705-708 (1997)). Anti-CD20 monoclonal antibody therapy has also been found to ameliorate the manifestations of rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura and hemolytic anemia, as well as other immune-mediated diseases (Silverman et al., Arthritis Rheum., 48:1484-1492 (2002); Edwards et al., Rheumatology, 40:1-7 (2001); De Vita et al., Arthritis Rheumatism, 46:2029-2033 (2002); Leandro et al., Ann. Rheum. Dis., 61:883-888 (2002); Leandro et al., Arthritis Rheum., 46:2673-2677 (2001)). The anti-CD22 monoclonal antibody LL-2 was shown to be effective in treating aggressive and relapsed lymphoma patients undergoing chemotherapeutic treatment (Goldenberg U.S. Pat. Nos: 6,134,982 and 6,306,393). The anti-CD20 (IgG1) antibody, RITUXAN™, has successfully been used in the treatment of certain diseases such as adult immune thrombocytopenic purpura, rheumatoid arthritis, and autoimmune hemolytic anemia (Cured et al., WO 00/67796). Despite the effectiveness of this therapy, most acute lymphoblastic leukemias (ALL) and many other B cell malignancies either do not express CD20, express CD20 at low levels, or have lost CD20 expression following CD20 immunotherapy (Smith et al., Oncogene, 22:7359-7368 (2003)). Moreover, the expression of CD20 is not predictive of response to anti-CD20 therapy as only half of non-Hodgkin's lymphoma patients respond to CD20-directed immunotherapy.
The human CD19 molecule is a structurally distinct cell surface receptor that is expressed on the surface of human B cells, including, but not limited to, pre-B cells, B cells in early development (i.e., immature B cells), mature B cells through terminal differentiation into plasma cells, and malignant B cells. Unlike CD20, the CD19 antigen was thought to be expressed at higher levels and internalized by cells when bound by an anti-CD19 antibody. The CD19 antigen has been one of the many proposed targets for immunotherapy. However, the perceived unavailability as a target due to cellular internalization, was thought to have presented obstacles to the development of therapeutic protocols that could be successfully used in human subjects.
CD19 is expressed by most pre-B acute lymphoblastic leukemias (ALL), non-Hodgkin's lymphomas, B cell chronic lymphocytic leukemias (CLL), pro-lymphocytic leukemias, hairy cell leukemias, common acute lymphocytic leukemias, and some Null-acute lymphoblastic leukemias (Nadler et al., J. Immunol., 131:244-250 (1983), Loken et al., Blood, 70:1316-1324 (1987), Uckun et al., Blood, 71:13-29 (1988), Anderson et al., 1984. Blood, 63:1424-1433 (1984), Scheuermann, Leuk. Lymphoma, 18:385-397 (1995)). The expression of CD19 on plasma cells further suggests it may be expressed on differentiated B cell tumors such as multiple myeloma, plasmacytomas, Waldenstrom's tumors (Grossbard et al., Br. J. Haematol., 102:509-15 (1998); Treon et al., Semin. Oncol., 30:248-52 (2003)). The CLB-CD19 antibody (anti-CD19 murine IgG2a mAb) was shown to inhibit growth of human tumors implanted in athymic mice (Hooijberg et al., Cancer Research, 55:840-846 (1995)). In another study, the monoclonal murine antibody FMC63 (IgG2a) was chimerized using a human IgG1 Fc region. Administration of this chimeric antibody to SCID mice bearing a human B cell lymphoma (xenotransplantation model) did not induce complement-mediated cytotoxicity or ADCC, but resulted in significant killing of the transplanted tumor cells (Geoffrey et al., Cancer Immunol. Immunother., 41:53-60 (1995)) In addition to favorable internalization and greater efficiency in depleting B cells, anti-CD19 antibody therapy was not recognized for the depletion of serum immunoglobulin levels.
The results obtained using xenotransplantation mouse models of tumor implantation led to studies using murine anti-CD19 antibodies in human patients. The murine CLB-CD19 antibody was administered to six patients diagnosed with a progressive non-Hodgkin's lymphoma who had failed previous conventional therapy (chemotherapy or radiotherapy). These patients were given total antibody doses ranging from 225 to 1,000 mg (Hekman et al., Cancer Immunol. Immunotherapy, 32:364-372 (1991)). Although circulating tumor cells were temporarily reduced in two patients after antibody infusion, only one patient achieved partial remission after two periods of antibody treatment. No conclusions regarding therapeutic efficacy could be drawn from this small group of refractory patients.
Subsequently, these investigators showed that the anti-tumor effects of unconjugated CD20 mAbs are far superior to those of CD19 mAbs in transplantation models (Hooijberg et al., Cancer Res., 55:840-846 (1995); and Hooijberg et al., Cancer Res., 55:2627-2634 (1995)). Moreover, they did not observe additive or synergistic effects on tumor incidence when using CD19 and CD20 mAbs in combination (Hooijberg et al., Cancer Res., 55:840-846 (1995)). Although the xenotransplantation animal models were recognized to be poor prognostic indicators for efficacy in human subjects, the negative results achieved in these animal studies discouraged interest in therapy with naked anti-CD19 antibodies.
The use of anti-CD19 antibody-based immunotoxins produced equally discouraging results. In early clinical trials, the B4 anti-CD19 antibody (murine IgG1 mAb) was conjugated to the plant toxin ricin and administered to human patients having multiple myeloma who had failed previous conventional therapy (Grossbard et al., British Journal of Haematology, 102:509-515 (1998)), advanced non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (Grossbard et al., Clinical Cancer Research, 5:2392-2398 (1999)), and refractory B cell malignancies (Grossbard et al., Blood, 79:576-585 (1992)). These trials generally demonstrated the safety of administering the B4-ricin conjugate to humans; however, results were mixed and response rates were discouraging in comparison to clinical trials with RITUXAN™ (Grossbard et al., Clinical Cancer Research, 5:2392-2398 (1999)). In addition, a significant portion of the patients developed a human anti-mouse antibody (HAMA) response or a human anti-ricin antibody (HARA) response.
In another trial, seven low-grade non-Hodgkin's lymphoma patients previously treated with conventional therapy were treated with the murine CLB-CD19 antibody in combination with continuous infusion of low-dose interleukin-2 (Vlasveld et al., Cancer Immunol. Immunotherapy, 40:37-47 (1995)). A partial remission occurred in one leukemic patient, and a greater than 50% reduction of circulating B cells was observed. Circulating B cell numbers were not changed in 4 of 5 remaining patients assessed. Thus, the therapeutic evaluation of murine anti-CD19 antibodies and anti-CD19 antibody-based immunotoxins in humans, generated anecdotal data that could not be evaluated for efficacy.
Due to the relatively recent appreciation of the role of humoral immunity in acute and chronic graft rejection, current therapeutic agents and strategies for targeting humoral immunity are less well developed than those for targeting cellular immunity.
Both cellular (T cell-mediated) and humoral (antibody, B cell-mediated) immunity are now known to play significant roles in graft rejection. While the importance of T cell-mediated immunity in graft rejection is well established, the critical role of humoral immunity in acute and chronic rejection has only recently become evident. Consequently, most of the advances in the treatment and prevention of graft rejection have developed from therapeutic agents that target T cell activation. The first therapeutic monoclonal antibody that was FDA approved for the treatment of graft rejection was the murine monoclonal antibody ORTHOCLONE-OKT3™ (muromonab-CD3), directed against the CD3 receptor of T cells. OKT3 has been joined by a number of other anti-lymphocyte directed antibodies, including the monoclonal anti-CD52 CAMPATH™ antibodies, CAMPATH-1G, CAMPATH-1H (alemtuzumab), and CAMPATH-1M), and polyclonal anti-thymocyte antibody preparations (referred to as anti-thymocyte globulin, or “ATG,” also called “thymoglobin” or “thymoglobulin”). Other T cell antibodies approved for the prevention of transplant rejection include the chimeric monoclonal antibody SIMULECT™ (basiliximab) and the humanized monoclonal antibody ZENAPAX™ (daclizumab), both of which target the high-affinity IL-2 receptor of activated T cells.
The importance of humoral immunity in graft rejection was initially thought to be limited to hyperacute rejection, in which the graft recipient possesses anti-donor HLA antibodies prior to transplantation, resulting in rapid destruction of the graft in the absence of an effective therapeutic regimen of antibody suppression. Recently, it has become evident that humoral immunity is also an important factor mediating both acute and chronic rejection. For example, clinical observations demonstrated that graft survival in patients capable of developing class I or class II anti-HLA alloantibodies (also referred to as “anti-MHC alloantibodies”) was reduced compared to graft survival in patients that could not develop such antibodies. Clinical and experimental data also indicate that other donor-specific alloantibodies and autoantibodies are critical mediators of rejection. For a current review of the evidence supporting a role for donor-specific antibodies in allograft rejection, see Rifle et al., Transplantation, 2005 79:S14-S18.
The available strategies for targeting humoral immunity include antibody depletion regimens and anti-B lymphocyte directed antibodies. For a recent review of immunological strategies for targeting humoral immunity, see Snanoudj et al., Transplantation, 2005 79:S33-35. Examples of antibody depletion regimens include treatment of the recipient with intravenous immunoglobulin, the removal of donor-reactive antibodies by immunoadsorption, and plasmapheresis. Most reports of anti-B lymphocyte directed antibodies have focused on anti-CD20 antibodies, and particularly the chimeric mouse-human anti-CD20 monoclonal antibody, RITUXAN™ (rituximab), which is FDA approved for the treatment of some B cell malignancies. More recently, rituximab has been evaluated for use in transplantation-related therapeutic regimens. For example, rituximab has been reported for use in a pre-transplant conditioning regimen, in a treatment regimen for acute rejection, and to reduce the anti-ABO antibody titer for ABO-incompatible kidney transplantation, with mixed results. Sinder et al. (Hum. Antibodies, 2004 13:55-62) reported a single-dose, dose-escalation phase 1 trial using rituximab for conditioning of dialysis patients awaiting transplantation. The results indicated that rituximab, as a single agent, partially depleted a subpopulation of B cells and reduced panel reactive alloantibodies. However, Viera et al. (Transplantation, 2004 77:542) reported only modest reductions in panel reactive alloantibodies using a single-dose of rituximab in patients awaiting renal transplantation. Becker et al. (Am. J. Transplant, 2004 4:996) reported the use of rituximab to treat acute rejection which had previously failed to respond to steroid treatment or to combination therapy with anti-thymocyte globulin and plasmapheresis. Rituximab conditioning in combination with other strategies such as immunoadsorption, plasmaphoresis, and intravenous immunoglobulins, without the need for splenectomy, was also reported in connection with ABO-incompatible kidney transplantations (see Tyden et al. Transplantation, 2003 76:730; Sonnenday Am. J. Transplant., 2004 4:1315).
Anti-CD19 antibodies may offer advantages over anti-CD20 antibodies in being able to target a wider repertoire of B cells, but their use in transplantation immunotherapy has been limited primarily to the identification and monitoring of B cells. An additional use of anti-CD19 directed antibodies in transplantation was reported by Barfield et al., Cytotherapy, 2004 6:1-6. Barfield reported anti-CD3 antibodies and anti-CD19 antibodies conjugated to magnetic microbeads used as affinity reagents to capture T and B lymphocytes from donor peripheral stem cell grafts, ex vivo, to reduce allogeneic lymphocytes in the graft prior to transplantation.
In addition to the treatment and prevention of graft rejection, B cell directed antibodies have been used to treat post-transplant lymphoproliferative disorder (PTLD)(see LeVasseur et al. Pediatr. Transplant., 2003 7:370-75). PTLD is characterized by hyperproliferative B cells and is associated with Epstein-Barr virus infected B cells, either originating from the graft or latent in the recipient. Schaar et al. reported a five-step protocol for the treatment of PTLD in patients at high risk following solid organ transplants of the pancreas-kidney, liver, heart, and kidney (Transplantation, 2001 71:47-52). The regimen included a murine anti-CD19 monoclonal antibody of isotype IgG2a in combination with a reduction in the amount of immunosuppressive agents and the addition of anti-viral agents, interferon-alpha, and gamma-globulins.